Tomcat
by WrenClayton
Summary: When Sam was a kid, he called Dean his sister. Wincest AU where Dean is a transman. Contains some feels, oodles of graphic sex, and a happy ending.


**Warnings**: This is a generally happy story with a happy ending, but it goes through some rough patches that might ring uncomfortably familiar to some people. This story includes **misgendering** and other **offensive remarks**, some said through malice, others through well-meaning ignorance. Although, again, that is not the bulk of the story.

If you want to read the story, but are afraid of being triggered/upset, feel free to privately message me, and I will give you details about what happens so that you can make an informed decision.

Disclaimer: This is a story about just one fictional transman, not about all transmen. There are many different ways to be trans.

* * *

Sam's big sister was the coolest big sister in the world.

There was literally nothing she couldn't do. She taught Sam to arm wrestle and fixed his clothes when they tore and always managed to pull together food for them, even when Dad disappeared for a while.

And above all, she always took care of Sam.

Even when she only came up to John's navel and had to crane her head up to look at him, all freckles and spiky hair, she was always ready to do that.

"You take care of your little brother while I'm gone, Deanna Winchester."

"Yes, sir. Always, sir."

And as soon as Dad was gone, Sam would be tugging on his big sister's arm eagerly.

"Can we watch TV, Dean?"

Dean would ruffle his hair and smile. "Yeah, Sammy, let's watch TV."

* * *

Dean wasn't like other girls. It took Sam a while to notice, but by the time he was nine he began to see the differences. A lot of girls Dean's age liked to wear makeup and skirts and flashes of jewelry. For Dean it was always boy jeans and a t-shirt with a band name, a short haircut so it didn't get in her eyes when she was training with Dad.

One time, when they were standing in the lot after school waiting for Dad to come pick them up, Sam caught Dean staring at a girl as she walked by. Her skirt was blue and sparkly, and it swished against her dark skin as she strode away. Dean looked like she was about to break her neck watching that girl go by.

Sam tugged on Dean's arm. "She's pretty."

Dean started, as if waking up from a trance. "Yeah, she's — she's real pretty, Sammy."

"You could be pretty too." Sam gave Dean's arm another affectionate tug. "If you wanted. You could be just as pretty as her. Or prettier."

Dean laughed and hugged Sam up against her, rubbing his back. "Nah, I don't think 'pretty' is for me."

* * *

Sam turned eleven, and he noticed that sometimes people would say mean things about his sister. They'd call her words that Sam didn't understand. It upset Sam, but he didn't know what to do about it. Dad had been very clear about not starting fights in school. But then again, Dad didn't know that people were being mean to Dean. If Dad knew, he'd understand.

And that's how Sam ended up sitting on a bench outside the principal's office next to an eighth grader who was nursing a black eye and giving him venomous looks. That eighth grader had been wrong about Dean. Dean could be pretty if she wanted to, she just didn't want to. And that was fine.

Dad wasn't as understanding as Sam had hoped. But his anger lessened a bit when Sam repeated some of the names people had been calling Dean.

* * *

Sam turned twelve, and it was time to pack up and change towns. John took the Impala to a gas station and told his kids to wait outside and stretch their legs while he bought food for the trip.

It was a beautiful day, crisp and sunny, and Sam and Dean leaned against the chipped brick wall of the gas station and watched cars go by.

Sam's head turned when he heard the gas station door opening, but when he saw that it was a boy and a girl slightly older than Dean — not Dad — he turned his attention back to the cars.

Dean didn't.

Dean was giving the girl a look that Sam had seen many times before. It was a look Dean often gave pretty girls, though Sam was old enough to know that it wasn't the same as looking at a pretty flower or a pretty car. A lot of boys at school gave girls looks like that. Sam would hear the boys talking about how they'd like to kiss the girls they looked at, or go out on dates with them.

Sam thought only boys wanted to do those things to girls. Dean was the only girl he knew who would look at other girls like that. But Sam didn't mind. If Dean wanted to look at girls and think about kissing them or going on dates with them, that was just fine with Sam.

But this time, when Dean watched that girl walk out out of the gas station, she looked back. And whispered something to her boyfriend.

And the look that _he _gave Dean made Sam tense.

The boy pushed away from his girlfriend and came striding over. Everything about his body language made Sam's hair stand on end, and he stepped closer to Dean instinctively. Dean casually slid her hands into her jacket pockets. Sam knew there was a knife at least one of those pockets, and he was glad for it.

The boy stopped in front of Dean, glaring at her. "You got a problem with my girlfriend?"

He was taller than Dean, but Dean smiled when she looked up at him.

"Nope. Not a damn thing wrong with her."

"Keep your eyes to yourself, dyke. She doesn't want what you've got."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, pal, I'm just lookin'."

"Well, I suggest you _stop._" The boy took a step closer. Sam stepped closer to Dean too. He thought he should run and get Dad, but he didn't want to leave Dean alone.

Dean's smile went away. "Hey, no harm in — "

"Look, bitch, just because you can't get a guy to look at you doesn't mean you get the right to play with our girls."

Dean frowned. "I didn't think I had the _right _to — "

"You could be halfway hot if you bothered, you know."

Dean snorted and pushed away from the wall, straightening up. "How about you and your girlfriend keep on walking."

"How about you try actually looking like a girl? Wear some makeup and grow your hair out and maybe you can get a real man instead of just checking out their girlfriends."

"How about you shut your whore mouth?"

"Oh, _I'm _the whore?" The guy stepped _closer. _Dean's fists clenched in her pockets.

"Look, if you don't — "

"Your rack's not bad. Go buy some low-cut tops so guys will look at you."

Dean snarled. "Fuck off."

"You wish. Maybe if you prettied yourself up first and tried to look like a proper girl I'd consider — "

"_I'm not a fuckin' girl_!"

The words exploded out of Dean with enough force that the guy stepped back. Sam was startled, but no one looked as startled as Dean. The guy recovered faster than she did.

"Wow, you're worse than I thought. You really _do_ need someone to — "

"Look, pal," Dean drawled, suddenly cold and deadpan. "I have a knife and I'm about to skip town."

Some of the color drained from the guy's face. He stammered for a few seconds, and then, to Sam's relief, the gas station door swung open and John stepped out.

When John saw the teenager cornering Sam and Dean against a wall, his face darkened into something that had the boy backing up quickly.

"You'd _better _skip town," the boy spat. He turned and jogged across the lot, back to his girlfriend.

Sam noticed that Dean was shaking. He reached into Dean's pocket to find her hand clenched into a fist. He squeezed the tense knuckles.

"You're a badass," Sam whispered.

Dean gave a weak laugh, unclenching her fist to squeeze Sam's hand back. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

John continued to give the boy a dark glare as he walked over to his children. When he turned his gaze to Dean, Dean withered.

"I heard some of that from inside the shop," John rumbled.

Dean swallowed. "W-wasn't actually gonna stab him, sir. Just wanted to scare him off. So he didn't bother Sam."

"That wasn't all I heard."

Dean squeezed Sam's hand again, hard. John lifted the bag of food he'd just bought and held it out to Sam.

"Go wait in the car, Sammy. Don't eat all the snacks, they need to last for the next four hours."

Sam took the bag, but didn't let go of Dean's hand. "What about Dean?"

"Your sister and I need to talk."

Sam gave Dean a nervous look. Dean wouldn't meet his eyes, but she squeezed his hand.

"G-go on, Sammy, I'll be right behind you."

It was painful to let go of Dean's hand. Sam ran back to the car with the snacks and threw himself into the back seat, dropping the snack bag on the floor and pressing his face against the window. He didn't know why Dean looked so terrified, but it was contagious. His heart was pounding.

Dad and Dean were talking. Dean wouldn't look at their father, staring at her feet and shuffling uncomfortably, mumbling every once in a while in response to something John said. John finally knelt down and put a hand on Dean's shoulder so she would look him in the eye. Sam wished he could hear what they were saying. His stomach twisted when Dean lifted her hand and rubbed it over her eyes in a quick swipe. Was Dean _crying_? Sam bit his lip, grabbing at the car door anxiously. Dean wasn't supposed to cry, Dean was supposed to be indestructible.

And then suddenly Dean flung herself into John's arms and gave him a savage hug. John hugged back, still murmuring something. Sam pressed his hands against the window as if he could phase through it. Did that mean Dean was okay?

Dean was still wiping her eyes as she and John walked back to the car, but they were dry by the time she opened the door.

"Move over, squirt," she grunted.

Sam shuffled over to his seat, assessing Dean's state. She seemed to be back to normal, more or less. Sam was relieved. He reached into the snack bag and pulled out a bag of chips, ripping it open and stuffing his hand inside.

"Hey, pass the chips, Sammy."

Sam curled around the bag possessively. "I haven't even had any yet!"

"Share the snacks with your brother, Sam," rumbled John, starting up the car.

It was so offhand that Sam almost didn't notice it. But Dean made a muffled, choked noise and then smiled weakly.

"Y-yeah, Sam, don't be a food hog."

And from then on, Dean was Sam's brother.

* * *

They changed schools after Sam turned fourteen. Sam had decided by this point that he hated changing schools. But Dean seemed almost happy about it, which Sam just didn't understand, until a day or two after classes started. Sam was walking through the halls with a boy he was just starting to call a friend when Dean saw him and called out to him.

"Yo! Sammy!"

Sam gave him a wave, and Dean walked off with a blond girl on his arm.

Sam's friend prodded him in the side, hissing urgently, "That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling? He's _cool_."

Sam fought down the huge grin that threatened to split his face. Maybe changing schools wasn't all bad. " … Yeah, he thinks he is."

* * *

When Sam was fifteen, he had his first kiss. She was beautiful and amazing and her name was Amy. She had gorgeous eyes and soft lips, and she was a freak just like Sam.

Sam had always told Dean all about the girls he liked. He'd always asked for his big brother's advice. Dean always seemed so proud. It broke Sam's heart that he couldn't tell Dean about it when he finally got his first kiss.

* * *

By the time Sam was sixteen, he'd gotten used to Dean always being out with girls. Secretly, Sam wondered how exactly that went down. He didn't know what Dean did or didn't do with those girls, but they sure seemed, well, _aglow _when Dean was done with him. But they never treated him like he was anything other than a boy, and it was a good thing they didn't, or Sam might have gotten in trouble for starting fights again.

Dean had never looked particularly feminine with his tall, broad frame and training-toned body, but since he'd started nicking bandages from the first aid kits and binding his chest, the effect had been completed. Sam was glad. _He_ knew Dean was a boy, but it was nice that everyone else treated him that way too.

Though Sam noticed that the name calling didn't completely stop. People were just using different names now, making remarks about the pitch of Dean's voice and the shape of his lips and what those lips ought to be doing. Sam was glad that Dean was out of school now and didn't have to hear those remarks. He wished he was as lucky.

Still… all assholes aside, Sam had to wonder how much Dean told the girls he went out with, or showed them. It seemed rude to ask. That was Dean's business, Sam figured.

One day Sam came home from school and hesitated in front of the motel door when he heard chuckling and mattress springs squeaking. He sighed and pulled the key out of his pocket. He had too much homework tonight to take a walk and give Dean alone time with his current paramour.

"Clothes on, I'm coming in," he called. There was some panicked shuffling, and Sam opened the door.

Dean was sitting beet-faced at the foot of the bed. Next to him, a boy about Dean's age was pulling his shirt on.

_Boy._

Sam blinked for a few moments. The strange boy smiled at him and elbowed Dean.

"Who's the cutie pie?"

"My sixteen year old brother," Dean growled. "Eyes to yourself."

"Uh." Sam lifted his backpack meaningfully. "I got. Homework to do."

Dean nudged the boy, glancing at him and softening his voice a bit. "Hey, I'll pick you up Friday?"

"You'd better." The boy hopped off the bed, giving Dean a wink before brushing past Sam and walking out the door. Sam watched the door close, then turned his attention back to Dean.

"So," he began, clearing his throat. "Um. … Guys too?"

Dean stiffened. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sam walked to the table and dropped his backpack on it. "Just… you didn't mention."

Dean didn't speak for a few moments, fidgeting with the bedsheets while Sam unzipped his backpack. Then Dean cleared his throat.

" … I didn't want you to think I was… you know… "

Sam looked up. " … What, gay?"

The look on Dean's face told Sam that "gay" wasn't what he'd been afraid of being called. Sam turned his attention back to his backpack, pulling out a heavy textbook and thumping it down on the table.

" … Cause you know," Sam remarked, "it _is_ pretty gay. Two dudes making out on a bed is pretty much the definition of gay."

Dean gave a snort of laughter and lazily chucked a pillow at Sam. "Shut up and do your homework, squirt."

* * *

Going from sixteen to seventeen was eventful for Sam's body. The last of his puppy fat melted away and he shot up like a weed, finally catching up to Dean. His limbs felt like they grew twice as fast as the rest of him, huge and gangly and definitely _not_ designed for tiny little motel showers.

Sam grunted as his elbow knocked into the wet tile wall _again. _He fumbled around for the taps and turned the boiling-hot water off, letting out a sigh as he slid open the door and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Water trickled in rivulets down his heat-flushed body and dripped from his wet hair as he looked around for the towel. There were his clothes, folded neatly on the counter. But where was the towel?

Sam tried to remember if he'd grabbed one before coming into the bathroom, and came up blank. With a sigh, he picked up his shirt and held it over his groin as he cracked the bathroom door open and peered out into the main room. The fabric clung to his wet skin, and steam billowed out around his body into the cooler air of the motel room.

Dean looked up from the TV and almost fell off his chair.

"Dude!" Sam called. "Toss me a towel?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed a few times. He finally tore his eyes away and threw himself off the chair, stalking over to the towel that had been dropped on the floor.

"P-pay attention next time," he snapped, holding it out at arm's length and pointedly not looking at Sam.

Sam glared as he took the towel. "You're the one who dropped it there."

"Am not. Go — go make yourself decent, Sammy."

Sam took the towel and stuck out his tongue before closing the door. He heard Dean let out a tense breath as he locked it, and then something like a muffled moan when Sam dropped his damp shirt back onto the counter.

* * *

Eighteen was when Sam applied to college.

He didn't like to think about that year.

* * *

Sam's "first" was a girl named Jay.

She was a super-senior at Stanford, doing an extra semester so she could double major. Sam was a bright-eyed little freshman when she turned to him in a lecture class and whispered:

"Hey, did you get the homework for the lab?"

Sam blinked at her, trying to split his attention between the chemistry lecture and the girl with the pretty almond eyes who was practically leaning into his seat. She was all straight black hair and Stanford hoodie, her neatly written notes sprawled all over her lap.

"Uh — no, I — I'm not in the lab class."

The girl frowned, her brow furrowing. "I thought it was required."

"I, uh — " Sam laughed nervously. " … I'm not officially enrolled in this class. I just thought that attending the lectures might help fill the gaps in freshman bio. It, uh, kind of isn't, but it's still interesting stuff, so — "

"Freshmen — wait — " The girl's eyes widened and she pressed an accusing finger to Sam's chest, making him flinch back. "You're a _freshie_? And you're aware that this is a senior-level chemistry class, right?"

"Uh — "

The girl settled back into her chair. "You'll need a study-buddy, or this course is gonna kick your ass, freshie. My name's Jay. We should meet after class."

Sam gave her a shy smile and hoped he wasn't blushing.

Sam and Jay met up in the evenings to study almost every other day. Jay was a fountain of knowledge, and Sam soaked up all of it. It became one of his favorite parts of the week, hunkered in his cramped dorm with paper cups of coffee and notes scattered all over the floor, both of them bundled in school hoodies to combat the dorm's faulty heating system as they reviewed the week's lessons. Jay worked Sam hard, almost as hard as he worked himself.

Over a month passed before Sam and Jay started meeting up in the evenings to "study."

Jay wasn't the first girl to call Sam a freak. But she was the first one to say it with a smile on her face before pulling him down for another kiss.

And for the first time in his life, Sam started to feel normal.

* * *

They both knew Jay was leaving at the end of the semester. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Sam tried to study himself into a coma the night after she left. But that just reminded him of her. He hit the gym for a while, but it felt too much like training with Dad and Dean, and he needed to be away from home for a while, both physically and mentally.

So Sam found the nearest end-of-semester party and drank until it stopped hurting.

He woke up the next day with a splitting hangover, and swore he wouldn't drink anymore.

* * *

It was the end of Sam's freshman year, finals were over, and Sam decided to drink again.

He'd made some good friends and was really starting to feel at home at Stanford. So when those good friends told him that he'd been studying his ass off for long enough and that he needed to relax and have some fun, Sam listened to them.

It turned out that alcohol didn't have to be the essence of liquid death if you didn't chug it like water. Sam paced himself, sipping at one cheap beer at a time and brushing off offers of more drinks when his head began to buzz. There were a lot of people at the party, but Sam stuck with his little circle of friends and a handful of friends-of-friends.

One of those friends-of-friends was a law major named Ian.

No one bothered to introduce them to each other. Sam couldn't remember how they started talking, but once they found out they were both law majors, they didn't stop. Ian was one year older than Sam, and eager to tell him which classes were great and which teachers were terrible. Which led into stories about weird teachers, which Sam responded to with his own stories.

They were still talking when they walked home sometime around four in the morning. Sam's other friends had somehow vanished, leaving him alone with this brilliant, funny law major with dark skin and darker hair and a contagious smile. Ian slung an arm over Sam's shoulders as they walked home in a counterproductive effort to help them both walk in a straight line.

Sam dragged them to a halt after five minutes of walking and started laughing.

"What?"

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "I've got no idea where your dorm is. Where are we going?"

"I thought we were going to your dorm!"

"No, I thought — " And then Sam had to stop talking because Ian was kissing him.

Ian tasted like chapstick and a little like beer from the party, and the scrape of stubble was pretty different from what Sam was used to. Sam's mouth stayed open for a few seconds after Ian pulled back, lips tingling.

"Sorry, uh, that was supposed to happen after you finished your sentence, your lips just… " Ian gave a little chuckle, then cleared his throat. "You okay there, buddy?"

"Yeah, I just… " Sam laughed. " … well, I'm straight."

The smile evaporated off Ian's face. "Oh shit, man, I am so sorry, I really thought — "

"No, no, it's fine, I'm — " Sam couldn't stop laughing. This probably wouldn't be quite as funny if his head weren't buzzing so much. "What I mean is, I _was _straight, or thought I was, or something, cause — that — that was a good kiss."

" … You want another?"

"Yeah."

It was a miracle that they found their way back to Sam's dorm.

* * *

Sam didn't wake up with a hangover this time. What he woke up with was a naked man sprawled in bed next to him. Definitely better than a hangover.

Half of Ian's face was pressed into the pillow and he was snoring and grunting something about search warrants. Sam woke him up with a kiss and a nudge of morning wood.

_Definitely _better than a hangover.

They were getting dressed when Sam cleared his throat and began, "Well, that was, um… "

Ian smiled. "Different, Mr. Straight?"

"I was gonna say… " Sam pulled his pants on and smiled back. "Surprisingly, _not _that different."

* * *

Sam and Ian didn't make any promises to each other when they separated over the summer. It didn't seem practical after just three days together. Still, at the start of sophomore year, it hurt a little bit to see Ian with someone else.

But that was before Sam met Jess.

* * *

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh, crash and burn."

Sam was wrapping up his last year at Stanford, he'd been with Jess for a year and a half. He didn't think he'd ever want to be with someone else. She was sweet and bright and had a razor wit that always made him smile. And on top of that, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Sam was really starting to believe that he could build a future with her, get a job like a normal person, and lead a normal life. Everyone always said you could never stop being a hunter once you got into the Life, but maybe… maybe he could be the one to get out.

That all changed when someone broke into Sam's house one night.

* * *

The first thump woke Sam up instantly. For a split second, all four years of Stanford melted away and Sam was back on the job, in a dark place with something else moving through the darkness, something he needed to walk towards instead of running from. Sam got out of bed slowly, calmly, replacing the sheets so that Jess wouldn't get cold.

Sam crept through the house as quietly as he could, listening, watching the shadows and trying to move invisibly through them. _Please let this just be a burgler…_

He could protect Jess from a burgler. He wasn't so sure about his ability to protect her from the other things it might be. All his salt and silver were in the trunk of the Impala, probably states away right now.

Sam tensed at the sound of footsteps. A shadow passed over the moonlight on a wall, followed by the dark silhouette of what looked to Sam like a human. But he knew perfectly well that didn't mean it _was _a human.

Sam launched when the invader's back was turned. His first punch was immediately blocked and returned with a blow that Sam barely dodged. He didn't dodge the one after that.

The invader behaved like a human, to Sam's relief, but this was a human who knew how to _fight_. Sam tried to get in close as the two of them threw and blocked punches in the darkness, he tried to pin the man down or at least scare him off —

The man grabbed Sam suddenly and wrenched him off balance with the smoothness of practice, throwing him to the floor and pinning him down quickly with a hand on his neck.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

That _voice._

Sam blinked, breathing hard from the fight. For the first time, he could make out the man's face. And it was grinning.

" … _Dean_?"

Dean laughed, not making a move to let Sam up. It was the same laugh Sam remembered from four years ago, but at the same time, it wasn't the same. It was… deeper.

Sam pushed the thought aside. He had more important things to deal with. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's cause you're out of practice."

Sam's jaw tensed and he grunted as he knocked Dean off of him and rolled them over, slamming his brother onto the ground. Dean laughed again.

"Heh. Or not." Dean managed to get a hand free to clap Sam on the shoulder. "Get off me."

Sam stood and let his brother up. "Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was lookin' for a beer," Dean replied, clapping his hands over Sam's shoulders affectionately. Sam let out a tense breath through his nose.

"What. The hell. Are you doing here."

"Okay, all right… we gotta talk."

* * *

Dad was missing.

The last thing Sam wanted to do was leave Jess and Stanford and the law school interview he was about to attend, especially so that he could go find the person who had tried to keep that life out of his reach for so long.

He wouldn't have done it if it weren't for Dean.

"You know, in almost four years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

… God dammit.

" … All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

So Sam kissed Jess goodbye and left her and Stanford and his law school interview, with every intention of coming back to all those things in a few days.

* * *

They got on the road in silence. Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye. This felt familiar, being in the Impala with his brother. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet, but it was familiar. At least the part about having Dean around was kinda nice, though he wouldn't admit it.

… Dean had changed a _lot._

He'd packed on more muscle since Sam had last seen him, and in the light of day Sam almost swore he could see the shadow of stubble on his brother's face. And then there was his voice.

Finally Sam broke the silence. "Your voice is deeper now."

The grin that broke across Dean's face started off soft, but he managed to twist it into something cocky. "Been saving up. I'm on T now."

"Testosterone? … You're on hormone replacement therapy?"

"Bout time, too."

"Dean, where'd you get the money for that?"

Dean shrugged modestly. "Oh, you know, just by kicking _ass _at pool and cards."

Sam raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Where'd you _actually _get the money?"

Dean gave Sam a sulky look. "Well… I might have contributed to my funds by siphoning money off of different credit cards."

"Credit cards scams, Dean? Still?"

Dean frowned. "Hey, credit card scams have been keeping us alive for a while now, Sammy. You know hunting don't put bread on the table."

Sam frowned back, but he didn't respond. A few dozen trees whizzed past outside and Sam murmured, "I'm glad you're on T."

Dean's smile was warm when it returned, and it warmed Sam too.

"Yeah, you and I both."

* * *

The job went well. It all came back to Sam so naturally, the patterns of a job. And that was no surprise, he supposed. This was what he'd been raised to do. He was _built _for it.

Returning to Jess and Stanford and the law school interview didn't go so well.

That was another time in his life that Sam didn't like to think about. But sometimes the nightmares didn't give him a choice.

Sometimes Sam dreamed about flames on the ceiling and he woke up cold.

* * *

Maybe what everyone said was true.

You really couldn't get out of the Life.

* * *

Sam ought to blame Dean. It was technically Dean's fault. Sam was sure he could have done something to save Jess if he'd been by her side instead of running off with his brother to hunt monsters.

But he couldn't blame Dean, even if he should. At Stanford, Sam had somehow forgotten just how much he loved his big brother. And it was all coming back now.

Sam hadn't really allowed himself to acknowledge how good it had felt to run that first job with Dean, but now he wasn't sure how he'd ever told himself he'd be able to stop again. The research, the tracking and the fighting, the exhuming and the burning, it all came as naturally as breathing. Being on the road with his brother in a car full of weapons and classic rock felt like _home. _It hadn't always been the best home, but it had been _his, _and now he was back in it.

With his family.

* * *

Sam loved Dean.

This wasn't new. But somehow it seemed… more important now. When Sam was a kid, angrily butting heads with his father and trying to sneak off to college, he'd hated the Life, but he hadn't really internalized how likely he was to lose his brother to it.

Some monster had taken Jess right out from under him. And Sam had no way of knowing that he wouldn't wake up one day to see Dean on the ceiling.

Now every monster that took a swipe at Dean made Sam's heart jump into his throat.

There was nothing in the world more valuable to Sam than Dean. Some days, he wished he could tell Dean that. But he knew Dean would snort and shrug and brush off "all that feelsy crap." So Sam kept his silence and shoved back when Dean shoved him. He snorted at Dean's mishaps and glared when Dean did the same. The two of them shared good-natured insults and silent beers under the stars.

Sam figured that was Dean's way of saying the same thing.

Vocalized or not, the love burned in Sam's chest like a live ember. And every once and a while, when Dean didn't think Sam was looking, Sam could see it in his brother's eyes as well.

It made him smile.

* * *

Sam and Dean ended up in Bladenboro, North Carolina, running a pretty simple salt-and-burn job. Sam was sitting in the motel room researching on his laptop when Dean came out of the shower wearing a towel around his waist. Sam glanced up briefly before looking back at his computer. Then did a double take that knocked the frame of the bed back against the wall.

Dean caught him staring and smiled, gesturing at his chest. "Pretty good, right?"

Sam's face heated and he tore his eyes away, staring unseeing at the words on the screen. "Sorry, um… didn't mean to stare… "

"Nah, stare away." Dean thumped a fist against his chest. "I'm proud of it."

Sam let himself look. If he hadn't known Dean, he would have never guessed that Dean's body had once been in such a different shape. Now he was nothing but broad shoulders and a square torso and toned muscle over a flat chest.

"You have no _idea,_" Dean began, shaking a finger as he opened his duffle bag, "how many games of pool I had to win to afford that surgery."

"Did you, uh — " Sam cut himself off. "Sorry, that's — that's really none of my business."

Dean shrugged. "Original plumbing, if that's what you were going to ask. Might not be the ideal parts, but they're mine, and I'm keepin' 'em."

"Great. Could you stop talking about your junk and put some clothes on?"

Dean grinned and turned away from Sam, starting to undo the towel. "Might want to get in the shower fast if you don't want an eyeful."

"Christ, Dean — " Sam slammed the laptop shut and flung himself out of bed, charging for the bathroom as Dean laughed. He slammed the door just in time to hear the towel drop to the floor.

"You're an asshole!" Sam shouted through the door.

"Shut up and shower, we've got work to do!"

Sam looked around the room. "I can't, you took the only fucking towel!"

"Why don't you come and get it?"

"I swear to fuck, Dean — "

Sam almost fell through the door as it opened suddenly, and a laughing, clothed Dean shoved the towel at him. Sam glared at him and snatched the towel away.

"Go soap yourself up, hotshot," Dean laughed, closing the door on Sam's red face.

* * *

The job turned out to _not _be a simple salt-and-burn job.

What they'd thought was a ghost was actually a waist-high monster cat made almost entirely of _mouths. _

They hadn't found it in their research, so they didn't know how to kill it. But when it pounced on Dean and pinned him to the ground, at least five sets of jaws snapping at him while Dean cursed and grappled and shouted in pain, Sam took his chances with the machete. It proved effective enough.

Sam wasn't sure which of the mouths was on the head, but he hacked until the monster stopped moving. Dean was so drenched in blood that Sam's hand shook when he wrenched his brother to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Sam panted, grabbing at Dean like he was about to vanish. There was so much blood. "F-fuck, is any of that yours?" If just one of those mouths had grabbed on to Dean, it could have done some serious damage —

"M'fine," Dean grunted, clutching at his arm. "It just nicked me. Gitoff, you giant."

Sam stepped back, but when Dean tried to take a step he stumbled and cursed, and Sam grabbed him again.

"Fuck, Dean — "

"M_'fine_," Dean grunted stubbornly. He hissed when Sam pulled his hands away from his side, revealing a gash in his shirt that was slowly oozing blood.

"It's nothing, it's shallow," Dean panted. "Just smarts a little."

"It's not nothing, I'm getting you home!"

Dean snorted but let Sam lead him to the Impala and drop him in the passenger's seat. Instead of arguing about not getting to drive, Dean just grunted "freaking helicopter brother" as Sam took the wheel and drove them off.

* * *

Sam stripped Dean out of his jacket and blood-and-mud-soaked shirt, tossing them onto the gaudy motel carpet. He coaxed Dean's arm out of the way so he could take a look at the wound while Dean took sullen sips from the whiskey bottle that was supposed to be used to sterilize the injury. It looked like the creature had gotten one of its mouths around Dean's side and shaken him, because the bite was ripped and ugly.

"It's not deep," Sam diagnosed, letting go of Dean's arm and reaching for the gauze.

Dean lowered the whiskey bottle. "Told you."

Sam snatched the bottle away from him and dumped a splash over the bite wounds. Dean hissed and his spine went rigid. He glared when Sam handed him the bottle back.

"Hold still," Sam chided. "I need to bind it."

There was something cathartic about tending to his brother's wounds. Like he was neatly fixing the broken parts of the universe, setting things in place when he set Dean's bones.

Sam let out a sigh when he tied off the last bandage. Dean stood up and stretched, stoically hiding the pain that Sam knew the movement caused.

"Awesome," he said. "What do we kill next?"

Sam stood up and pulled Dean into a hug. He didn't tell Dean often enough how he felt, he didn't care if Dean had a different way of saying it, he wanted his brother to know that he was loved right the fuck now.

"Oh — okay, I guess we're hugging now." Dean sighed and gave Sam a firm clap on the back. "There there, big guy."

_I love you. _The words were on the tip of Sam's tongue but they were stuck there. He pulled back, still holding his brother's shoulders, his forehead bumping against Dean's.

Dean pulled back slightly. "Sam?"

Sam couldn't get his lips to form the words. So instead he pressed them, soft and warm and dry, over his brother's.

Dean's eyes went wide and he shoved back from Sam with a look of panic. "Sam — !"

Sam was panting. He raised a hand slowly to his mouth and touched it, not sure why he'd done that. "I — I'm sorry."

But he wasn't sorry. He didn't want to take that kiss back. He wanted to kiss Dean again.

Dean was still backing up, shaking his head. "S-Sam, I can't_._"

"Why not?" Sam shot back. It was a fucking stupid question, he knew perfectly well why not —

"Because you're straight, Sam!"

Sam couldn't find a reply. He stared at his brother, breathing shallowly, trying to think of the right thing to say.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed a shirt off the floor, tugging it on as he marched towards the door. "I — I'm going for a walk."

Sam turned to follow him. "Dean, wait — "

"_Alone, _Sammy."

Sam froze, and Dean slammed the door behind himself. Sam barely realized he was collapsing onto the bed until he felt the weight lift off of his legs. The exhaustion of the day was hitting him like a freight train. His heart ought to still be racing, but it had been one of those hunts where you run out of adrenaline.

He wanted to chase after his brother, but the look in Dean's eyes after the kiss haunted Sam's memory and held him back. Dean had looked _scared_. Sam couldn't chase after Dean if he'd somehow frightened his brother. No matter how much it hurt.

The bed was too inviting. Sam let himself flop down onto it, still fully clothed, and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning and immediately sat up to look at the other bed. He was relieved to see Dean passed out on it, snoring into the pillow.

Sam had no clue when Dean had gotten in last night, but he had a feeling it hadn't been terribly long ago. He didn't want to deprive Dean's healing body of rest, even if he wanted nothing more than to confront his brother about last night. So Sam took a shower, wrote a note, and left to get them some breakfast.

* * *

Sam stared at the quiet road and thought while he drove to a local breakfast joint. His mind was clearer now, and it was easier to piece together what had happened.

He didn't feel at all gross or weird about kissing his brother. Just gross and weird that Dean had been so upset by it. He couldn't get past the look of fear in Dean's eyes. Had the kiss really been that threatening? Sam hadn't asked before taking it, and he knew that was wrong, but he'd pulled back as soon as Dean freaked out.

No, of _course _Dean had freaked out, Sam should have known that would happen before trying to kiss him. Who wants to get kissed by their brother? Aside from Sam, apparently. It wasn't weird that Dean had been upset and scared and angry.

… What was weird was Dean's excuse.

_Because you're straight._

Not "because we're brothers." That was the most obvious reason they shouldn't kiss, way more taboo than a straight guy kissing another guy. The only reason not to mention it would be if…

Sam's hands tensed on the steering wheel. Fuck, Dean didn't _mind _the part about them being brothers.

* * *

When Sam returned with sausage biscuits and sour-smelling coffee, Dean was up and watching the TV. He turned it off when Sam came in.

"Thank fuck, you brought food," he grunted, pulling himself off the bed and walking over to Sam.

Sam put the food on the table and stood between it and Dean like a barrier, crossing his arms. "We need to talk."

Dean frowned. "What we need to do is forget that last night ever happened. Now move the fuck aside, I'm hungry."

Sam glowered, but he stepped aside so Dean could grab a biscuit and a cup of coffee. He let Dean stalk over to the window and chomp through half the biscuit before he spoke.

"I didn't kiss you because I think of you as a girl."

Dean didn't respond, staring stubbornly out the window as he chewed.

"Dean, I haven't thought of you as a girl in — fuck, a decade."

Dean swallowed a mouthful of biscuit. "Do you know what the words 'forget that last night ever happened' mean?"

"I'm not straight, Dean."

Dean paused, coffee cup halfway to his mouth.

Sam sighed and picked up a coffee, taking a sip. "There was a guy in college."

"One night of drunken experimenting doesn't make you not straight, Sammy," Dean grumbled. But he sounded like he was fighting down hope.

"I was sober. Well, not for all of it, but for enough of it." Sam put his coffee down. "It wasn't just sex, Dean. You know me, I don't _do _just sex. I _liked _him." He stepped over to his brother, reaching out cautiously and placing a hand on his shoulder. " … And I think I like you."

Dean finally met Sam's eyes. He looked like he was trying so hard not to believe Sam's words. His next words sounded forced. "We're still brothers."

"I don't mind. And I don't think you do either."

For a moment, Dean looked paralyzed. Then with tense suddenness he grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him in close, freezing when their lips were a hair's breadth apart.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Fuck I wanna kiss you."

Sam cupped his brother's face in one hand, leaning closer, bumping their noses together. "Go on."

Dean let out a long, tortured groan. "Wanted to kiss you since before you were_legal, _Sammy," he panted before dragging his brother into a deep, hungry kiss.

Sam had never been kissed like that before, like he was the last thing his partner would ever taste and the flavor needed to be savored and memorized and carried into the next life. Dean's hands grabbed at him like a vice, strong and needy all at once, like Sam would drift away if he held on too loosely.

They both gasped when they broke apart, keeping their faces close, sharing breath. Sam found Dean's hands and held them in his own.

"You're shaking," he murmured.

Dean managed a breathless laugh. "It's nothing, don't you dare stop."

"Dean… "

Dean licked his lips, and Sam fought down the urge to kiss them again. "I just never thought I would get to kiss you." Dean gave a tense snort. "And I thought it would hurt like hell if I ever did."

"Dean, why would it hurt?"

"You don't understand. I couldn't even _fantasize_ about you, Sammy. I always thought that even if you could get past the whole sibling thing, you'd only ever want me as a… " Dean shook his head and grabbed at Sam's shirt. "Do you know how fucking long it took me to get over you? Four years of Stanford. And then I saw you again and had to start all over."

"Do me a favor, Dean," Sam remarked, smiling and cupping his brother's face. "Don't try to get over me again."

Dean choked out a strained laugh and and pulled Sam into another kiss.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long they spent kissing. They made it to the bed somehow, lying side by side and holding each other. The ferocity of their initial touches slowly died down into gentle movement of lips over lips, calm hands on each other's bodies. Dean pulled back from Sam with a chuckle.

"Now I don't mean to be cliche, but is that a machete in your pocket, or…?"

Sam's face went red and he pulled back. "Shit, I'm sorry — "

"Hey, don't be. I like it."

Sam couldn't stop blushing. He ran a hand over his face and moaned. "I don't even know how… fuck, this must be so offensive, I'm sorry… how would we even… I don't know what you'd want."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, asking what I want is real offensive." He sat up and ruffled Sam's hair like he did when they were kids. "But hey, if you don't want to, no need to worry about that on the first date, yeah? You ain't even bought me dinner."

Sam frowned. "I've definitely paid for dinner before."

"Well shit. I guess the classy thing is to put out, then."

"Dean!" Sam sat up. "I'm being serious! I want to, god, I really want to, but I… I need you to tell me what's okay and what's not." Sam rubbed a hand through his hair, looking across the room unseeingly. "Fuck, I don't even know what you want me to call your genitals."

Dean snickered. "It's a tomcat."

" … What?"

Dean pointed at his groin and rotated his finger in a circle. "It's the male version of pussy."

Sam blinked. Dean laughed and flopped down on the bed.

"I'm just messing with you. You can call it pussy, I guess. Though if you wanted to talk about sucking me off, that'd be pretty hot."

"Good, uh… " Sam shifted his legs to hide his growing erection. "Anything else I should or shouldn't say?"

Dean stared at the ceiling and started counting off on his fingers. "Slut and whore are no good, bitch is fine on some days but let's avoid it for now, sir and master are fucking fantastic if that's how we're rolling, and just about anything ending in 'boy' is good. Dirty boy, naughty boy, good boy, bad boy, I can even do slutty boy… " Dean trailed off as he caught the look on Sam's face. He laughed. "Look like you're gonna cream your pants just from hearing me talk, Sammy."

Sam swallowed. "Uh… you sound like you've given this a lot of thought."

"Lots of opportunities, little brother." Dean grinned and his eyebrows jumped.

Sam frowned. "I know I'm not supposed to call you a slut, but can I call you a manslut?"

"Accurate enough. Now why'd you stop kissing me?"

Sam grinned and crawled over Dean, leaning down and kissing him again. Dean groaned into the kiss, running one hand down Sam's back, the other grabbing the bulge of Sam's shoulder. Part of Sam wanted to grind his erection down against Dean's body, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed.

Dean answered that question pretty quickly.

"Wanna touch your dick," Dean grunted into the kiss. "Can I?"

Sam gulped. "Uh. Yeah. Fuck, go ahead." Sam took the hand that Dean had clasped over his shoulder and dragged it between his legs, pressing it over the hard ridge of his erection. "Oh god… "

Dean squeezed and let out a low noise of appreciation. "Damn, Sammy… " He started undoing Sam's pants, watching his brother's face carefully to make sure he was allowed. "Fuck, wanna see that cock… "

Sam panted while Dean's hand slid into his pants. Dean's fingers wrapped around his dick, pulling it out of his pants, drawing a moan from Sam's lips.

"Damn, little brother… " Dean tugged it again, smearing his thumb over the precome at the tip. "Fuck I'd like to suck that… looks _juicy… _"

Sam groaned as Dean nuzzled his neck, lips brushing over it. "Oh god, Dean… feels really good… keep doing that… "

Sam found Dean's lips again and devoured them, groaning, back arching as Dean jerked him off slowly. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning and he didn't know why on earth they'd waited until _now _to do this.

Sam pulled back from the kiss, panting down at his brother. "Wanna pet your tomcat, Dean. Can I?"

Dean's eyes widened and his hand froze at the head of Sam's cock. An actual_blush _crept over his cheeks. "Uh. Fuck, th-that was supposed to be a joke. It wasn't supposed to be _hot_."

Sam grinned and moved his lips close to Dean's, breathing against them. "Can I jerk you off, big brother? Can I make you come in your pants?"

"Christ, Sam, get your hand in there."

Sam worked open Dean's jeans as quickly as he could, sucking Dean's lower lip into his mouth and making him groan. When the zipper was down, Sam slid his hand in, under Dean's boxers. _Please don't be weird, please don't be weird… _

Sam groaned loudly into Dean's mouth when his fingers found slick heat, and all his fear about weirdness evaporated.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean panted.

"Yeah, I'm great, oh god… Dean, you're so fucking… " Sam swallowed. "Sorry, can I say that?"

"Yeah, s'fine."

Sam slipped his finger over his brother's clit. "You're wet as fuck."

"S-Sam… " Dean gasped and his hand squeezed around Sam's cock when Sam rubbed his finger in a light circle. "Oh fuck yes, that's it… "

"Tell me what the rules are down here," Sam murmured into Dean's neck, slicking his fingers gently over Dean's clit.

"Um, okay — let's — oh god damn it — " Dean grunted in frustration and grabbed Sam's wrist, stopping his movements. "H-hold up, I can't goddamn think when you do that!"

Sam smiled and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean huffed out a sigh.

"Okay. Tomcat rules. … Let's take penetration off the table for now," Dean managed. "I've done it before and been fine, but… "

Sam kissed Dean's forehead again. "I get it. No rush."

"Now keep goddamn doing what you were doing before."

Sam snickered and rubbed his finger in a slow circle. "Yes, sir."

Dean groaned and pressed his hips up into Sam's hand. Sam chuckled.

"Right, I forgot you like that."

"Fuck, Sam, keep fucking calling me sir while — "

"While I jerk you off?" Sam panted eagerly. He rubbed his finger back and forth, light and quick. Dean tugged on Sam's cock and groaned.

"G-geez, Sam, you f-fucking know what you're doing down there — "

"Could do better if I used my mouth," Sam panted. "What'd you say about sucking you?"

Dean grabbed Sam's hair and pushed him down. "F-fuck, get down there."

Sam shuffled down the bed, his hand still working in his brother's pants. "Want me to blow you, sir? Wanna come in my mouth?"

"Gonna be the fucking death of me, Sam," Dean grunted, letting go of Sam for a moment to shuck his pants down. He kicked them off and spread his legs, and Sam flopped onto the bed between them. He groaned when Dean's hands tightened in his hair and dragged him in, pulling his mouth up against that hot, slick mess —

"Sam, fuck… " Dean's toes curled when Sam moaned against him and licked a broad stripe. "Fuck!"

Sam grabbed his brother's hips, lapping slowly and moaning the whole time. Dean's hands were tight in his hair, holding him close, and Dean kept grinding against his face and getting slick all over it. Sam locked his lips over Dean's clit and sucked, pleased when Dean's hips jerked up in response.

"Oh fuck — fuck — "

Sam purred in pleasure, rolling his body to the side and reaching down so he could stroke his own cock while he sucked his brother off. He could tell Dean liked the view because his legs tensed, wrapping around Sam and pulling him in.

"God shit fucking _damn_ it, Sam— "

Sam slowed the movements of his hand, making sure Dean got a nice show. He started from the base, tugging up his length leisurely, squeezing over the flushed head and milking out another drop of precome, groaning and sucking Dean's clit as he did.

Dean was panting, his hands shaking in Sam's hair. Sam looked up at his brother and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out, and Dean took the hint and damn near _growled _as he rolled his hips and fucked Sam's face.

"God, Sam, look so fucking good with come all over your face — "

"Gimme some more, then," Sam muffled against his brother before slipping his tongue in a slow, hard circle around Dean's clit.

Dean cursed loudly and his fists clenched in Sam's hair as his hips jerked into his brother's mouth. Sam kept licking and sucking and moaning until Dean gasped out a long string of swear words and arched back against the bed, squirming under Sam's tongue.

"Holy god fuck shit _shit _— "

Sam kept suckling gently until Dean breathlessly shoved him away, gasping for air. Sam grinned and licked the come off his lips.

"Damn you're hot," he panted.

Dean managed to wrench himself upright, still catching his breath as he looked down at his brother lying between his legs. Dean gave a short, breathless laugh. "You've, uh, got a little something… " He gestured to his face. "Kind of all over."

Sam pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, leaning in and brushing his lips over Dean's. "Lick me clean, sir?"

Dean groaned and dragged Sam into a heated kiss, sucking on his lips one at a time. Sam closed his eyes and let out a desperate little noise when Dean's hand found his cock again. Dean's hand worked up and down his brother's dick as he licked the come off of Sam's panting mouth.

"My turn, baby," Dean murmured. "Wanna suck that pretty dick of yours."

"Oh fuck, yes — " Sam buried his face in Dean's neck and groaned, then yelped when Dean grabbed his hips and dragged him up the bed. Sam braced himself against the wall, panting down at Dean while Dean leaned back on the pillow with Sam's dick falling against his smirking face. Sam swallowed.

"Oh… shit… "

Still grinning smugly, Dean dragged his tongue slowly up the length of his brother's cock. Sam bit his lip and his hips jerked.

"Dean — !"

"That's it, little brother," Dean purred against him, holding Sam's cock and giving the tip a wet kiss. "Use your hips, show me how much you want it."

Sam damn near whined when Dean's mouth slid over him, hot and wet and gently sucking. He rested his head against the wall and rocked his hips forward, panting as he watched his cock slide in and out of his brother's mouth.

"Oh fuck that's hot, Dean, fuck, you should see yourself right now… " Sam reached down and brushed a hand over Dean's cheek. "God, your mouth… "

Dean chuckled around Sam's cock and grabbed Sam's hips, pulling him in deeper. Sam rolled his head against the wall and thrust slowly. Dean's tongue traced over him, rubbing and stroking while Sam fucked his brother's face. When Dean shifted closer and slid his lips down the shaft, swallowing Sam down, Sam gasped and his hands grabbed at the wall.

"H-holy fuck — "

Dean pulled back, letting Sam slip out of his throat, but then dove down to the base again. Sam shouted when Dean stayed there, gulping around him.

"Oh god oh god _oh god _— "

Dean made greedy noises around Sam's cock as he alternated between sucking and deepthroating, keeping Sam's cock wrapped in tight, wet heat the whole time, his hands guiding Sam's hips. Sam bit his hand, shaking when Dean hummed around him.

"Oh f-f-fuck, Dean, I'm gonna — "

Dean purred eagerly around his brother's cock, looking up at Sam as he sucked.

"_Dean _— " Sam clenched his teeth, his dick throbbing against Dean's tongue. "I'm s-serious, i-if you don't want it in your mouth you'd better — "

Dean looked up at Sam, raised his eyebrows, and pulled Sam in until his nose was pressed up against Sam's naval. Sam's toes curled and he gasped as he came straight down Dean's throat in hot pulses, feeling his brother swallowing around him, gulping it all down.

"H-holy — _Dean _— "

Dean finally slid his mouth off of Sam with a gasp, licking his flushed, wet lips while Sam caught his breath. Sam gave a slightly hoarse laugh.

"Damn, Dean… guess I shoulda known you'd be a swallower."

Dean grinned. "I'm a man of many talents." He gave Sam's ass a light slap. "Now get off me, I wanna hit the road and get out of this town asap."

Sam crawled off of Dean, only to flop down on the bed and throw an arm over him. "You're going nowhere until I get my post-sex cuddles."

Dean blew out an annoyed breath when Sam kissed his cheek. "_Fine, _you big puppy dog. Ten minutes of mushy stuff and then we check out of this place. The bathroom smells like cat pee, have you noticed that?"

Sam shrugged, eyes closed, smiling contentedly against Dean's neck.

They didn't get out of bed for the next half hour.

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot going on in Bladenboro, North Carolina, so Sam and Dean were eager to get out and find some place more fun. They decided to head north, and were on the road just as soon as they'd checked out.

"So I figure now that you've come on my face, I'm allowed to ask," Sam began, raising his voice so Dean would be able to hear him over the blaring classic rock. "What kinds of stuff do you normally do with the people you sleep with? Like… what works for you? And how do you find people who aren't douchebags about it?"

Dean frowned briefly and stopped singing along to the music. " … Used to just hide it. Back in high school especially. I didn't take the clothes off and no one asked funny questions. It was… well, it was easier for me that way. At that point, I felt like I didn't have anything worth showing off." He shrugged. "There was lot of kissing, mostly. And, uh… I went down on some girls." He cocked an eyebrow at Sam and started to smile. "It got a lot easier as I got older, you know? Especially in the big cities, it's easier to find people who get it, who are cool with it. S'been mostly girls, but I've had some guys too. Some of 'em were like me. That's the easiest because I don't have to explain, they just get it."

"Have you ever, uh… " It seemed easiest to use a hand gesture to explain, so Sam did.

Dean laughed briefly. "Nah, not yet. I've tried fingers, and they're okay sometimes, but I dunno how I feel about — you know, having a dick up there. I mean… " Dean gave Sam a concerned look. "Is that something you… um… "

Sam held his hands up. "Only if you'd like to someday. Believe me, I'm perfectly happy to keep on coming down your throat if you're gonna blow me like _that_."

Dean laughed, turning his eyes back to the road and taking one hand off the steering wheel to punch Sam's arm. "You're not nearly as prudish as you act, little brother."

* * *

They were planning to head for the coast, take a few days off in the sun, but when they stopped at a cafe for lunch, Sam flipped through a paper and picked up an article about mysterious deaths in Tennessee. So that changed their travel plans.

They ended up having to stop for the night just before they got out of North Carolina. Sam checked them into a slightly-less-trashy-than-normal hotel and they carried their bags up to their room. Dean was already purring and nuzzling at Sam's hair before Sam even got the door open.

"God, Dean — impatient much?" Sam grunted, wrestling with the key card.

Dean kissed Sam's neck. "I'm pent up, baby, been waiting years to touch you."

"Well, wait another ten seconds, I can't — " Sam groaned when Dean sucked on his earlobe. "Oh fuck — dammit, let me get the door open — "

They practically stumbled into the room, dropping their bags and immediately locking lips. Dean fumbled for the light switch and Sam managed to kick the door shut before they fell onto the bed.

"Been thinking about your mouth all day," Sam muffled into the kiss, grabbing at his brother's body with restless hands, pulling Dean on top of him. "Can't stop looking at it, god, keep thinking about those lips wrapped around me… "

"You want that?" Dean panted, pressing his hips down against Sam and grinding. "Want me to suck you off again?"

"Unless you've got something else in mind?" Sam asked, grinning breathlessly.

Dean hesitated, pulling back and licking his lips. "Well… actually, now that you mention it… "

"I'm all ears."

Dean gave Sam one more kiss before jumping off the bed. Sam sat up as Dean rooted around in his duffle bag, then flinched when Dean straightened up holding a harness with an intimidating dildo hanging off it.

"No pressure or nothin'," Dean began. "It'd just be really fuckin' hot and if you're into it — "

Sam laughed, flopping back on the bed. "Dean, I am _way _into it, but — there is no_god damn _way I'm taking that monster."

Dean lowered the harness. "So, I guess your little rodeo with college boy never involved actual riding?"

"I mean, he rimmed me and fingered me, but, uh… no, we never got around to that."

Dean shrugged and reached back into his duffle bag, keeping the harness and pulling out a much smaller dildo. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Wow. That's, um… " He pursed his eyebrows. "Wow that's convenient."

Dean's eyebrows jumped and he grinned. "I know, right? Unexpected perks." He slipped the dildo into the harness. "So, you wanna try?"

"Yeah." Sam started tugging off his shirt. "God yeah."

Dean walked over to the bed as Sam pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, ruffling a hand through his tousled hair. Dean crawled onto the bed and Sam sat up to kiss him.

"Hey," Sam murmured into the kiss, "you cool with the clothes coming off? Like, entirely? Cause skin on skin would be pretty great."

"Yeah, if you are," Dean replied, kissing his brother again before lifting his shirt off. When he started undoing his belt, Sam's hands pressed over his. Sam bit his lip and looked up at Dean eagerly.

"Can I?"

Dean laughed and sat up on his knees, weaving his fingers through his brother's hair. "Only if you use your teeth."

Sam leaned in and brushed Dean's open belt aside so he could grab his brother's jeans in his teeth, jerking his head to the side and popping the button. He looked up at Dean while he sucked the tab of the zipper into his mouth and dragged it down slowly.

Dean stroked his hand over Sam's hair. "Oh fuck yeah… "

Sam grabbed the hem of Dean's jeans and started tugging them down, kissing across the skin as it was exposed. Dean's hand tensed in Sam's hair when the denim slipped off his hips and down his thighs.

"Nnh — "

Sam kissed Dean's thigh comfortingly before nosing under the dark thatch of hair between his legs. Dean relaxed visibly and Sam smiled before lapping once.

"God," Dean panted, "so fucking hot when you do that — "

Sam rubbed his face back and forth. "You're fucking hot when you make me blow you," he retorted before licking again.

Dean tugged on Sam's hair and Sam groaned. His hands wrapped over Dean's hips to hold him still, his tongue lapping hungrily while Dean grabbed at his hair. Dean made a frustrated noise and pushed Sam back suddenly, and Sam panted up at him, mouth open and slick with his brother's come.

"Nice try, but your ass isn't getting off that easy," Dean panted.

Sam's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "Oh?"

Dean shoved Sam back and Sam let himself sprawl onto the bed, braced on his elbows while he watched Dean pull his pants off the rest of the way. He started undoing his belt.

"My turn, huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh baby, you'd better."

Sam chewed his lip and squirmed over onto his stomach, tugging his jeans and boxers down over his ass slowly. He heard Dean groan behind him.

"Oh fuck, Sammy, look at you — "

Sam twisted around to look over his shoulder as his jeans slipped over the curve of his ass, catching in the crease where it met his legs. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he shuffled his hips on the bed, dragging his jeans down slowly.

"Christ, Sammy — tell me I get to touch that."

Sam pushed his hips up and grinned. "Go for it. Just, uh, warn me before anything goes in."

Dean straddled Sam's legs and splayed his hands over Sam's ass, one on each cheek. "Will do. Damn, Sammy… "

Dean's hands squeezed, then pressed Sam's cheeks together before spreading them apart. Sam panted into the pillow while Dean looked him over.

"God fucking damn it, Sam… looks so damn tight. You really gonna let me fuck that?"

"Maybe," Sam managed. "If it feels okay… "

Dean kneaded Sam's ass slowly, spreading the cheeks every other churn so he could see his brother's hole. "How 'bout rimming for starters?"

"Yeah, god, that one's definitely good."

Dean shifted down the bed, grabbing Sam's half-off jeans and dragging them down his long legs. He nuzzled his brother's ass, kissing it once before crawling off so that Sam could kick the pants off and spread his legs. Dean laid down between them eagerly, his hands returning to his brother's butt.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean breathed. Sam shivered at the warmth he could feel against his hole.

"Y-you gonna lick me or not?" he stammered.

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss over Sam's hole. Sam tensed up, hissing in surprise when Dean gave him a slow lick.

Dean paused. "Whoa, little brother, you sure you're cool with this?"

"Y-yeah, s'just — s'been a while since someone's been — " Sam gasped as Dean licked again. " — d-down there!"

Dean grinned and dragged his tongue in a long, slow rasp over Sam's hole. Sam shivered under him.

"Oh g-god… "

Sam panted into the pillows as Dean licked him out slowly, teasing his tongue around the rim and pressing gently against it, never quite pushing in. Dean pressed his face in, moaning against Sam, squeezing his brother's ass as he licked.

"Gonna have to work you open if we're gonna get my cock in you," he remarked gently.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-yeah — yeah, okay, I'm ready, you can — you can put a finger in."

Dean laughed and spread Sam's hole with his thumbs, pressing his mouth against it and sinking his tongue in slowly.

Sam made a strangled noise into the pillow, his legs tensing as Dean's tongue pressed into him. "H-holy — !"

Dean slipped his tongue in and out of his brother's tight hole slowly, keeping Sam's ass spread nice and wide while Sam grabbed at the pillows and gasped. Sam could feel it, the slick slide of his brother tonguing his ass open, soft and wet and probing into him. His cock was leaking where it was pinned against the mattress.

"Oh god, D-Dean — you're f-fucking good at that — " Sam pressed his red face into the pillows to muffle his moan when Dean's tongue thrust faster. "Oh god oh god… "

Dean pulled back with a happy slurp, keeping Sam's ass spread. "Damn, Sammy. You should see your hole, looks cockhungry."

Sam buried his face deeper into the pillows. "G-god, Dean!"

"Stay right there, hot stuff, I'm getting you some lube."

Sam caught his breath as he felt Dean's weight lift the bed. He shifted his hips experimentally. His ass felt wet and tingly and sensitive — it was an odd sensation. When he felt the mattress dip as Dean climbed back onto the bed, Sam spread his legs wider and pushed his hips up.

"O-okay, put one in before I freak out," he stammered.

Dean chuckled and rubbed slippery fingers over Sam's hole. "Calm down, baby, I can't get in if you tense up like that."

"O-okay, just — " Sam's eyes snapped open wide and he grabbed at the pillow when he felt Dean's finger slipping, slowly and gently, into his ass. "F-fuck — !"

Dean's free hand was kneading Sam's balls, rolling and tugging them gently as he slipped his finger in deeper. "Twitchy, Sammy. Thought you said you'd done this before."

"I s-said it's been a while — " Sam's eyes rolled back when Dean's finger pushed all the way inside him, Dean's hand pressing against his ass. "Oh _god _— "

Dean shifted on the bed, and Sam felt gentle lips press against his shoulder.

"Ready for me to move it?"

"Y-yeah… god yeah… "

Dean worked his finger slowly in and out, and Sam shuddered under him. The slow thrust of Dean's finger was making his head spin. It had been so long since he'd felt something moving inside his body like this, he'd forgotten what it was like, how it made him go shivery and made his cock twitch.

"Should see yourself, baby," Dean whispered against the back of Sam's neck. "Got a gorgeous body, all fit muscles on your back and fuck, Sam, your ass — little pink hole looks so pretty with a finger in it — "

"_Dean_!" Sam choked the word out in shock, craning his head around to stare at his brother.

Dean smiled and nipped at Sam's ear. "Hey, it's true."

Sam groaned and pressed his face back into the pillow. "F-fucking filthy mouth, Dean… "

Dean chuckled and teased his tongue along the rim of Sam's ear, working his finger in and out. "Hey, you shoulda learned that when it was sucking your cock."

Sam groaned and shoved his hips up against Dean's hand, suddenly hungry for more. Dean slid his finger out and carefully started to push in two.

"Yes… " Sam groaned into the pillow, relaxing around Dean's slippery fingers and feeling them stretch him open. He was already starting to feel full. "Oh fuck… "

Sam felt something slick and blunt rub over one cheek of his ass, leaving a smear, while Dean's fingers fucked into him. Sam shuddered and pushed his hips back eagerly. "G-god, Dean, is that your cock?"

"Strapped in and ready to fuck you, babe," Dean panted in reply. He pushed his fingers in deep and twisted them. "God, can't fucking wait… This one's not much bigger than two fingers, think you're ready?"

"Y-yeah, god, I want it — "

Dean's fingers slipped out and Sam exhaled, lifting his hips eagerly. He grunted in surprise when Dean tugged on his shoulder, urging him to roll over.

Dean lay down over him as soon as Sam was on his back, licking his lips and brushing his knuckles over Sam's cheek. "This fine? I wanna see you."

Sam smiled and pulled his brother into a kiss, hiking his legs up around Dean's hips. He groaned when he felt Dean reach between their bodies, felt the blunt, lube-slick head of the dildo press against his hole.

"Go on," Sam breathed against his brother's lips. "Go on, I'm ready."

Dean claimed Sam's mouth again with a hungry groan as he started slowly pushing in. Sam whined, grabbing at Dean's back as he felt himself stretch open around that blunt, wet head. Dean's hips gave a little nudge and Sam gasped as the head slipped inside him, slippery with lube and plunging deeper easily.

"F-fuck — " Sam grabbed at Dean's hair, mouth open and panting as he squeezed around the toy. "Oh f-fuck, it feels b-big — "

"_Big_?" Dean laughed and pressed his hips forward, burying himself completely and pressing against Sam. "This is the smallest one I've got!"

Sam's cheeks flushed when Dean's hips ground in a slow circle. That movement, shifting and probing and nudging inside him, took his breath away. Dean's amused reaction was only making Sam's cock twitch more. "Wh-what did you expect, I've never taken a cock before!"

Dean licked his lips and moved his mouth down to Sam's ear, growling as he gave a shallow thrust. "Well, you're taking one now."

Sam's legs clenched around Dean's waist and he buried his face in Dean's neck as his brother started to slowly, gently thrust.

"I could train this tight ass of yours, Sammy," Dean taunted, nipping at Sam's ear. "Would you like that? Teach you to take bigger and bigger cocks in your sweet little hole — "

Sam whined and his fingers dug into Dean's back.

Dean chuckled. "You get all flushed when I talk about how pretty your hole is."

"D-Dean — "

"Bet it looks great right now, Sammy." Dean gave a harder thrust, making Sam's whole body shudder with pleasure. "All pink and stretched around my cock — "

"Oh fuck oh _fuck _— "

"I'll work you up one size at a time, sound good, baby?" Dean groaned and grabbed Sam's hips, holding them in place while he thrust. "I've got a nice fat one that'll fill you up real nice… "

"_Dean_!"

Dean's belly slid over Sam's cock with each thrust, teasing it until it was throbbing. Sam's hands shook against his brother's back. His hole felt stretched, used, _fucked _— he didn't know how people managed to take anything bigger than this, he felt completely full.

"D-Dean, this one's already so much!"

"We'll t-take it slow," Dean promised breathlessly. He jerked his hips forward hungrily, grinding with each thrust. "L-lots of practice, gonna have to get your legs in the air more often — oh fuck that feels good — "

Sam tried to tip his ass up more, tried to let Dean bottom out with each greedy fuck into his hole. Being spread open under his brother like this made his heart race, and that pumping cock kept bumping against places inside him that made his whole body light up with heat. Dean was fucking _fast, _slick noises greeting each thrust into Sam's tight body.

Dean groaned into Sam's neck as his hips snapped down, quick and jerky and drawing shouts from his brother as they rocked the bed.

"Fuck, Sam, Sam — " Dean groaned and went tense, pressing his face into Sam's neck as he fucked into his brother. "Oh god fuck I'm gonna — "

Dean's fingertips dug into Sam's hips and he cursed into Sam's neck. He kept thrusting through the orgasm, rolling and grinding his hips, shifting around inside Sam in a way that had Sam squirming. Sam's cock was throbbing by the time Dean slowed, catching his breath.

"H-holy fuck, Dean…" Sam breathed, "did… did you just come in me?"

Dean managed a breathless laugh. "Yeah, baby. Fuck… that was _fucking _good."

"Just from…? Wow, I didn't… I didn't realize you would come from that."

Dean dragged his cock out slowly before thrusting back in with a shudder. "Don' worry, baby, I can keep it up," he drawled.

Sam swallowed as Dean settled back into a steady rhythm, twitching and groaning occasionally.

"T-talk about unexpected perks, huh?" Sam stammered.

"Oh yeah," Dean growled, picking up speed slowly. "I could come in your ass several times if you like — "

Sam clenched and buried his face in Dean's neck. "Oh fuck, Dean, I'm n-not gonna last that long — "

"Good." Dean's voice was a low, filthy whisper in Sam's ear. "Want you to come on my cock, shoot sticky hot all over your chest. You gonna come untouched, baby? Or you wanna rub yourself off?"

Sam fought for words as Dean thrust into him. "I — nnh, Dean — g-gonna need a hand — "

Dean bit Sam's neck, snapping his hips forward faster, his voice breathless with pleasure. "Better get to work. Rub that pretty cock for me."

"G-god — " Sam snaked his hand between their bodies, tensing up immediately when he his fingers brushed the swollen flesh. "_God_!"

"I can feel that, baby," Dean whispered against Sam's neck, thrusting hard enough to drive the air from Sam's lungs. "I can feel how much tighter you just got. Really gotta _push_ to get into you."

"Fuck _fuck _— " Sam cried out as Dean's hips snapped down into him. His legs were wrapped around Dean's waist, shaking as he tugged his twitching cock. "K-keep going!"

"Not gonna stop, baby, gonna ride you til you come." Dean's breath hitched with each thrust, each hard grind of his hips down against Sam's. Sam knew the toy must be bumping and pressing and slipping against his brother's clit with each thrust, sending spasms of pleasure through him each time he fucked down into Sam —

Sam's hand clawed at Dean's back and he choked in surprise as he came so hard he saw stars. Sam vaguely heard his brother cursing as his cock throbbed in his hand, pulsing with pleasure and making a sticky mess between their bodies. Sam's body was shivering a he slowly drifted down from the feather-light high, Dean's thrusts slowing inside him.

"Sammy… "

Dean's lips found Sam's and he mouthed at them with sleepy enthusiasm. Dean pulled out with a wet pop, and Sam cringed and blushed.

Dean cupped his face. "S'hot, Sam, it's fucking hot, you're so fucking hot. God, I can't believe you're mine."

"You too, jerk," Sam mumbled. The weariness of travel was settling in his bones, dragging him down into the mattress, heavy with the promise of sleep. He nuzzled Dean's neck and kissed it. "Gitoff me, let's sleep."

Dean crawled off of Sam and jumped off the bed. Sam whined, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"No, fuck, gitbackhere."

Dean snickered as he slid the harness off. "How about getting _under _the blankets?"

Sam mumbled discontentedly and managed to wrench himself upright enough to work himself under the blankets. When Dean hit the lights and crawled into bed with him, he sighed happily and rubbed his nose against Dean's.

"You feel good?" he drawled sleepily.

"God, Sam, fucking amazing. Still all tingly."

"Really?" Sam reached down under the covers, sliding his hand gently between Dean's legs. "Wannanother one?"

Dean's breath caught, a soft sound in the darkness. He pulled Sam closer, resting his forehead against his brother's. "Y-yeah."

Sam found Dean's lips again and kissed him slowly, lazily, as he gently teased his brother with one slick finger.

"I like jerking off your tomcat," he breathed against Dean's lips.

Dean twitched, jerking forward against Sam's hand. "You're s-still calling it that?"

Sam smiled and nodded in the darkness, eyes closed as he rubbed. "Love how it gets all hard for me. Love it in my mouth."

Dean groaned and kissed Sam again. Sam returned the kiss with blissed-out exhaustion as his hand worked between his brother's legs. They lay there like that, spooned close and kissing while Dean groaned into Sam's mouth, until Dean broke the kiss with a curse and his legs kicked under the sheets.

"So fucking hot… " Sam kissed Dean as he panted. "Love you, Dean."

Dean let out a long breath, dragging Sam's hand out from between his legs and wrapping it around his body. "C'mere, bitch. Love you too."

Sam pulled Dean close, humming contentedly and kissing his forehead. "Best big brother in the world," he whispered softly.

Dean smiled against Sam's neck and pulled him closer.

* * *

Sam woke slowly when he felt Dean stirring in his arms. Dean had rolled over in the night, his warm back pressed against Sam's chest, sighing contentedly into the pillow. Sam kissed the back of his neck.

"Morning," he breathed.

Dean chuckled. "Mornin', Sammy." He wriggled back against Sam, snuggling closer and pulling the blankets up. The movement pressed Dean's soft ass against Sam's morning wood, and Sam tightened his arm around his brother, moaning into his neck.

"Mmmm," Dean purred, eyes still closed as he smiled. "It really _is _a good morning."

Sam brushed his palm down Dean's side, kissing his brother's neck. He wrapped his hand around Dean's hip and thrust softly, rubbing his cock against his brother's ass.

"This fine?" he murmured, still sleepy.

Dean hummed. "Mmmm. Oh yeah."

Sam closed his eyes and breathed out, hips rolling in slow, lazy thrusts that rubbed his dick against Dean's ass. Everything was soft and warm and dark, and Sam couldn't imagine a better way to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and looked over Dean's shoulder, kissing it. Through the closed curtains, it looked like the sky was just barely starting to brighten.

"Hey," Sam murmured against Dean's ear. "I don't think we have to get up for a while.

Dean cracked an eye open. "Hm? Yeah?"

Sam scraped his teeth lightly over Dean's shoulder, moving his hand from Dean's hip to his ass, squeezing it. "Yeah."

Dean groaned and pushed his hips back against Sam, purring when Sam's cock slipped into the crease of his ass, nestled snugly. Sam bit his lip. He could feel the heat coming off his brother.

"Hang on… " Dean grunted and reached behind himself, taking Sam's cock and guiding it between his legs. Sam sucked in a gasp of air when he felt the drenched heat of his brother rub against his shaft. Dean sighed and relaxed, leaving Sam's cock pressed between his thighs. Sam nudged his hips forward, murmuring in pleasure as the slick head of his cock poked out between Dean's legs, nestled just under his clit. Dean reached down and palmed it absently.

"Mmmmm." Dean rocked his hips forward and back, rubbing down against Sam's shaft. "I like frotting."

Sam thrust cautiously, waiting to see if Dean objected. When Dean just groaned at the slide of Sam's cock against him, Sam smiled and fell into a rhythm of gentle humping, one big hand splayed over Dean's belly, holding him close. He wished he could do this all day, just thrust into the warm press of Dean's fit legs, feeling Dean's hand rubbing and stroking the head of his cock, pushing it up against his clit every time it was exposed.

He kissed Dean's shoulder again. "You gonna get off like this?" he murmured.

Dean grunted sleepily into the pillow. "D'be better with your cock in me."

Sam's thrusts abruptly stopped. His cock throbbed eagerly against Dean at the thought, but he held back the urge to keep humping. "Are — are you sure? I'm fine waiting if you're not comfortable — "

Dean laughed. "Nah, nah, I mean… " He pulled his hips forward until Sam's cock was no longer pressed between his thighs, then reached back to guide the wet head to his ass. "Here."

"Oh." Sam swallowed, nudging the head of his cock against Dean's tight hole. "O-_oh. _Fuck."

Dean craned around to look at Sam over his shoulder, apprehensive. "Just — watch the terminology, yeah? Nothing, uh, girly and we should be fine."

Sam grinned and nipped Dean's ear between his teeth, tugging it. "Wouldn't dream of it. Does this horny boy want a cock in his ass?"

Dean went tense and groaned in response, grabbing at the sheets. Sam purred and nuzzled Dean's neck, gripping his cock and rubbing it back and forth over Dean's hole.

"I think he does, I think he wants it sliding in nice and slow. Is that true, dirty boy?"

"Fuck, Sam — " Dean groaned and twisted around, grabbing Sam's hair and pulling him into a frantic kiss. Sam kissed back hungrily while he teased his cock at Dean's hole. He knew he wasn't lubricated enough to push in, but god it was tempting, feeling the hot squeeze of his brother's tight entrance give just slightly every time he pushed against it.

Sam knew just how to fix that problem.

"Sit up," he whispered against Dean's lips, already short of breath. "I'm gonna lick your ass."

"S-Sam, fuck — "

Dean scrambled out from under the blankets. When Sam sat up, Dean cupped his face and pulled him into another kiss, moaning. Sam worked himself loose of the covers without tearing his mouth away from Dean's, grabbing his brother's shoulders to pull him close.

"You like kissing," he observed, the words muffled against his brother's lips.

Dean pulled back, shrugging. "Before I fucked, I kissed. A lot." Dean leaned in and pressed his lips over Sam's, his tongue making a slow sweep over Sam's teeth, nipping Sam's lip before pulling back just a hair. "I'm told I'm good at it," he whispered.

Sam shuddered. "N-no kidding." He forced himself to pull back when Dean started to lean in again. "Gotta ask you to stop, though. I wanna kiss you somewhere else."

Dean gave Sam a grin that made his pulse skip. He got up on his hands and knees and then lowered his shoulders to the mattress, cocking an eyebrow up at Sam while he shifted his legs apart.

"Ready, sir," he teased.

Sam had to swallow the drool in his mouth. He quickly crawled on the bed until he was sitting on his haunches behind his brother, running his hands up Dean's thighs and enjoying one _hell _of a view.

"Fucking hell, Dean — " He grabbed his brother's spread cheeks and squeezed. "Such a show-off. Slutty boy on his hands and knees for me."

Dean groaned, pressing back against Sam's hands eagerly. "C'mon — "

"You horny, boy?"

"Yeah!"

Sam reached between Dean's legs and found his clit, giving it a smooth rub. "You're all hard for me?"

"F-fuck!" Dean bit his arm, groaning loudly as Sam rubbed him. "God, c'mon, lick my ass, do it!"

"Looks so fuckin' good." Sam rubbed his thumb over Dean's tight hole while his other hand worked lower down. He nipped the cheek of Dean's ass. Sam swallowed as he thought about the filthy things Dean had said to him last night, all those dirty whispered words. His cheeks heated just remembering, but he wanted to make Dean feel like he'd felt. Sam let his lips hover over Dean's hole, breathing on it, and whispered, "Your boy hole looks good and tight."

Dean _whined. _Sam's cock jumped at the noise, and he wondered if Dean would make a sound like that each time he thrust in. He stroked his tongue teasingly across Dean's cheek, chuckling when Dean gasped out a curse.

"Fuck, Sam, you said you'd eat my ass, not torture me!"

Sam gave it a gentle slap. "Who's my horny boy?"

"I-I am!"

"Say it."

"God, please — I'm your horny boy, fuck, lick me out!"

"Damn that's hot," Sam panted, letting his lips brush over Dean's hole, breathing against it. He moved his face down a few inches and stuck his tongue out, pressing it against Dean's clit and licking all the way up until it his tongue swiped over Dean's hole.

Dean grabbed handfuls of the sheets and cursed breathlessly. Sam repeated the motion, dragging his tongue slowly over everything between his brother's legs. He nuzzled his face in and finally set to work on Dean's hole, licking and tonguing it hungrily while his hand returned to rub between Dean's legs.

Dean's thighs were trembling violently, like he couldn't control them. "F-f-fuck, Sam, you can't just f-fucking rub me at the same time, I'm g-gonna come in like_five fucking seconds _— "

"Go ahead," Sam breathed. "I'll fuck your ass while you're still shivery and gasping, horny boy."

Dean's back arched and he pushed back against Sam's tongue. "_Fuck_!"

Sam slurped wet kisses to Dean's hole, drooling all over it, watching with an open mouth and wet lips as Dean literally _dripped _onto the sheets.

"My boy's all sloppy," he breathed, nipping at Dean's ass.

Dean groaned. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck… "

Sam nudged a finger against Dean's hole, slipping it through the spit. He finally stopped jerking Dean off so he could reach for the lube on the bedside table.

"You done this before?" Sam asked.

"Y-yeah," Dean panted, "couple times. You?"

"No, uh, never back here."

Dean licked his lips. "You'll be fine, just wait a few minutes before you start moving, and then move really fuckin' slow at first."

Sam nudged the lube bottle against Dean's hole. "And get you lubed up first, right?"

Dean gasped when Sam squeezed a huge glob of lube onto his hole. "Y-yeah!"

Sam rubbed his fingers through the glob of lube. "Gotta stretch my boy open."

"Yeah, fuck, do it!"

Sam pushed a finger in, slowly, gently. Dean arched his back and groaned, pushing his ass back against Sam's finger, sliding it in. Sam's free hand grabbed at the sheets and his breath caught and his cock throbbed against his thigh.

"H-holy fuck," he breathed, staring at the place where his finger was sunk deep into his brother. Dean was so _hot _inside, and _squeezing _him — no way he'd last long buried in that — Sam grabbed his cock and tugged, gasping.

"Kay, Sam, you can move it now," Dean growled.

Sam bit his lip and groaned as he started pumping his finger in and out, twisting gently, slicking the lube deep into his brother. Dean shuddered.

"F-fuck that looks good," Sam spilled out. He pulled his finger out and nudged two at Dean's hole, whining in need when they both pushed in. "_Christ — _"

Sam got up on his knees, grabbing Dean's hip and letting his cock fall against Dean's ass while he fingered his brother. Dean made a choked noise, bucking back against Sam.

"Oh fuck fuck Sam, your fucking cock — "

Sam stroked his dick, smearing the precome over Dean's soft ass cheek. "God," he choked out, reaching between Dean's legs and finding his firm clit. "Dean, you're so fucking hot — "

Dean was rocking back on Sam's fingers, moaning into the pillows. "S-Sam, Sam, quit rubbing, you're g-gonna embarrass me!"

Sam's smile was breathless. "Is my horny boy gonna shoot his load too soon? Make a mess all over the sheets with just — " Sam thrust with his fingers, making Dean shout. " — _fingers _inside him?"

"G-god!" Dean's legs were trembling. "Sam Sam Sam I can't — "

Sam rocked his hips, sliding his cock against Dean's ass while his long fingers pumped in and out of his brother. He pulled them out suddenly, pressing his thumb against Dean's slick hole and spreading it.

"Fuck, Dean — "

"P-put it in!" Dean was almost snarling, trembling under the touches of Sam's hand between his legs. "F-fuck, fuck me, please — "

Sam grabbed his cock and pressed it against Dean's tight hole. He could feel it twitching against him, inviting. He felt Dean's hand suddenly close around his wrist, halting his rubbing.

"G-god, Sam, fuck… " Dean sounded breathless. "One fucking thing at a time. I gotta relax to get you in."

_Get you in. _Sam swallowed and choked, "Y-yeah, okay."

Sam pushed, and his head fell forward with a curse when he felt Dean opening around him. The idea of being _inside _his brother, stretching him open and filling him up and making him moan, was enough to make Sam dizzy. He pushed his hips forward and gasped when the head of his cock slipped in, squeezed tight inside his brother. Dean groaned into the sheets, tensing for a moment and then relaxing.

"You good?" Sam panted.

Dean took a slow, deep breath, getting up on his hands and knees so he could look over his shoulder at Sam. "Better than good, Sammy. Damn… " He pushed his hips back, sliding down Sam's cock, and Sam's fingertips dug into Dean's hips. "Fuckin' love your dick, Sammy… "

"D-Dean — " Sam gulped as Dean's ass pressed back against his hips. "H-holy fuck — "

Dean rocked his hips and practically purred. "Mmmm, baby, feels good in there."

Sam leaned over his brother, trembling slightly as he forced himself to hold still, forced himself not to _pound _his brother.

"Dean," he breathed against his brother's neck. "You're… you're so damn tight."

Dean hummed smugly and his ass clenched around Sam's dick. Sam bit his lip hard and _thrust _before he could remind himself to be careful, groaning into Dean's neck. He was about to apologize, but Dean moaned in response, tilting his head so Sam could kiss his neck.

" … Want it harder, horny boy?" Sam whispered.

"Fuck — yeah, Sam, pick up the pace!"

Sam pressed his hand onto Dean's hip to hold him still and fucked into him slowly, panting against his brother's shoulder. He slid his hand down until it dipped between Dean's legs.

Dean yelped in surprise when Sam's fingers flicked over his clit. He squeezed in response, and Sam growled into his neck.

"God, that's it, keep your ass nice and tight — "

Sam could hear the wet slide of his dick in and out of Dean's ass. He started picking up the pace slowly, encouraged when Dean only moaned in response.

"Ah, S-Sammy — " Dean groaned and rolled his head back against Sam's shoulder, panting with each thrust. "D-damn, you make a good top, little brother."

Sam bit Dean's ear. "You make a good bottom, horny boy."

Dean shuddered, bucking his hips once when Sam's fingers found just the right rhythm. "Oh god, S-Sam — " Dean whined and his hands fisted in the sheets. "F-fuck, Sam, I'm gonna — "

Sam groaned into Dean's neck. "Gonna take my cock like a good boy? It's making you all nice and hard, isn't it, having a dick inside you, gonna come on my hand, aren't you — "

Dean shouted, and Sam could feel his brother shaking and squeezing around him. When Sam realized that his brother was _actually coming on his cock_, his own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks and he sucked in frantic gulps of air as he pulsed inside his brother.

Dean's shaky hand found Sam's, pushing it away from his clit. "G-god, Sam, g-gonna fucking kill me — "

Sam pulled out of Dean slowly, kissing the back of his neck, still breathing his brother's name between pants. When his cock slipped free, he flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes and smiling as he caught his breath.

Sam felt Dean snuggling up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around his brother, pulling him close. Dean nosed under Sam's hair and nipped at his ear.

"I can feel your come in my ass," he whispered.

Sam's eyes snapped open and his spent cock twitched. Dean chuckled, dancing his finger's down Sam's chest.

"_Filthy _mouth," Sam accused shakily as Dean toyed with his softening cock.

"Don't you know it." Dean leaned over Sam to give him a kiss before sitting up. "Now get your ass out of bed, we've got a road to hit."

* * *

They showered together to save time. At least, that was the plan. One shower instead of two, half the time spent. But somehow Sam ended up on his knees blowing his brother with Dean's hands tangled in his wet hair. And then Dean wouldn't let them get out until he'd returned the favor, choking Sam's sensitive cock down until Sam's scream echoed off the shower walls.

What could have been two ten minute showers ended up being one half hour shower.

They had dried off and gotten dressed and were making sure everything was packed, when Dean cleared his throat in a way that instantly made Sam's hair stand on end.

"Hey, Sammy — "

Sam looked up from the bag he was packing. Dean was rubbing his mouth and not looking at Sam.

"Someday, if you want to… I'm sure I'll be more comfortable with… you know… " He twirled his hand and cleared his throat again. "You know. Your dick in my. Tomcat."

Sam stood up, leaving the open bag on the floor. "Dean — "

"Look, I know you lean more towards girls, and I know you're used to — to having that in a relationship," Dean spilled out. "I'll get there someday, just not yet, but I promise — "

"Dean." Sam cupped his brother's face, smiling. "Shut up," he ordered softly.

Dean grumbled as Sam kissed him. But he relaxed slightly. Sam pulled back and stroked his hand down the side of Dean's face.

"Dean, have you even been awake for the past two days? This is some of the best sex I've had in my life. And it's with the person I love most in the world. I could never have vaginal intercourse again, and I wouldn't miss it, if it meant I got to stay with you."

For a moment Dean just stared at Sam, swallowing thickly. Then he managed a smile.

"Heh." He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Sam's. When he brushed his lips in a soft kiss over Sam's, he whispered, "I've got the best little brother in the world."

Sam's chest tightened. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Dean's, smiling.

The firm slap of Dean's hand against his ass drew a loud yelp of alarm from Sam's throat.

Dean slipped away smoothly and lifted his duffle. "Now move your fine ass and let's blow town, bitch. We've burnt enough sunlight already."

Sam huffed out an angry breath, shouldered his bag, and followed his smirking brother out the door into the motel hall. He waited until they'd passed two other rooms before returning a hard spank to Dean's ass and bolting down the hall.


End file.
